Jealous
by Hikasya
Summary: Cemburu? Pernahkah kamu cemburu? Pasti kamu membantahnya ketika ada seseorang yang mengatakanmu cemburu. Itulah yang dirasakan Hermione ketika tidak suka melihat Harry berdekatan dengan Ginny. Dia marah sekali. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic untuk 92 Uzumaki. Twoshot. NO LEMON OR NO LIME.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Saya hanya meminjam para karakter tokoh yang ada di novelnya. Izinkan ya. ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TWO SHOT**

 **Pairing: Harry x Hermione**

 **Genre: romance/friendship**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: AU (kisah berbeda dengan kisah aslinya)**

 **Rabu, 11 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk 92 Uzumaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JEALOUS**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi di sebuah sekolah setaraf dengan SMA yaitu Hogwart School. Sekolah bertahap internasional karena banyak orang dari berbagai negara, masuk sekolah tersebut. Sekolah yang sangat besar seperti kastil.

Semua penghuni sekolah pun keluar dengan tertib setelah sang guru keluar terlebih dahulu. Tampak dari salah satu kelas yaitu kelas 11-A, ada tiga orang yang keluar bersamaan dengan penghuni kelas lainnya. Tiga orang yang menjadi sahabat karib sejak SMP dulu.

Mulai dari yang kanan, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Bermata biru. Berkacamata. Berasal dari negara Inggris. Umur 17 tahun. Namanya Harry Potter.

Kemudian yang di tengah, seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang model gimbal. Berasal dari negara Inggris. Umur 17 tahun. Namanya Hermione Granger.

Lalu yang terakhir adalah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Berasal dari negara Inggris. Umur 17 tahun. Namanya Ron Weasley.

Mereka adalah tiga serangkai yang selalu bersama-sama setiap saat. Apalagi mereka harus tinggal di asrama selama bersekolah di Hogwart School. Jauh dari orang tua dan harus hidup mandiri.

Terlebih bagi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini yaitu Harry. Harry yang tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Dia anak yatim piatu. Sejak kecil, dia dibesarkan di panti asuhan dan bisa masuk sekolah di Hogwart School karena beasiswa dari pemerintahan Inggris. Dia juga termasuk murid yang teladan dan jenius. Semua orang yang di sekolah itu, mengenal baik dirinya. Bahkan Kepala Sekolah dan para guru sekalipun.

Saat ini tiga serangkai itu sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang dipenuhi banyak orang. Sambil menuju ke arah yang sama yaitu kantin, mereka pun berbincang-bincang sebentar.

"Haaah, mata pelajaran Fisika-ku mendapat nilai jelek lagi. Gimana ini? Jika ketahuan sama Ibuku, bisa gawat ini," sahut Ron yang memasang wajah kusutnya.

Harry dan Hermione tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Hahaha, makanya belajar dengan rajin dong, Ron," tukas Harry sambil melihat ke arah Ron."Kamu bisa minta bantuan Hermione untuk mengajarimu tentang pelajaran Fisika. Hermione, kamu tidak keberatan mengajari Ron tentang pelajaran Fisika, kan?"

Tatapan Harry beralih ke arah gadis yang berjalan di tengah itu.

Hermione memasang muka sok berpikir keras. Ia memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hm, gimana ya? Aku mau saja mengajari Ron. Tapi, apa aku bisa mengajari Ron sampai pintar seperti aku?" Hermione berbicara dengan nada yang terkesan angkuh.

Sukses membuat kedua temannya tercengang mendengarnya.

Ron masih memasang wajah kusutnya. Ia membuang muka dari hadapan Hermione.

"Ya sudahlah. Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengurus masalah ini. Cukup sudah nilai yang kudapat hari ini," Ron menghelakan napasnya.

"Tapi, Ron. Kamu harus memperbaiki nilaimu itu. Jangan sampai Ibumu marah lagi jika mengetahui nilai rapormu di semester ini bakal jeblok lagi dibanding semester sebelumnya. Kamu harus rajin belajar mulai dari sekarang," Harry tampak khawatir.

Ron menghelakan napasnya lagi,"Iya deh, aku akan rajin belajar mulai dari sekarang. Tapi, kalian berdua harus membantuku ya?"

"Membantu apa?" Hermione mengerutkan keningnya.

"Membantuku belajar tentang Fisika," Ron menyengir lebar.

"Oh, aku kira apaan," Hermione sewot sedikit.

"Oke, Ron. Kita akan belajar bersama-sama mulai hari ini. Setelah selesai jam sekolah," Harry mengangguk.

"Baik, Harry," Ron mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju dengan keputusan Harry.

Mereka bertiga terus berbicara dengan akrab. Hingga menemukan koridor yang bercabang empat, banyak orang yang lewat di koridor itu.

Harry memutuskan untuk berpisah dari dua temannya.

"Oh iya semuanya. Maaf, jika aku tidak bisa ikut kalian ke kantin. Ada urusan yang mendadak. Jadi, aku permisi pergi dulu," Harry menoleh ke arah dua temannya.

Hermione dan Ron heran.

"Eh, kamu mau kemana, Harry?" Hermione yang bertanya.

"Ke perpustakaan. Oke, sampai nanti semuanya!" Harry melambaikan tangannya sebentar lalu berbalik ke arah koridor di sebelah kanan. Meninggalkan Hermione dan Ron yang terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Memangnya Harry ada urusan apa di perpustakaan, Ron?" tanya Hermione tanpa melihat Ron.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hermione," Ron menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Uhm, aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan Harry di sana."

Gadis berambut gimbal itu segera mengejar Harry. Tapi, dicegat oleh Ron.

GREP!

Tangan Hermione berhasil ditangkap Ron.

"Jangan. Mungkin memang ada urusan yang penting di sana. Jadi, jangan ganggu Harry. Sebaiknya kamu ikut aku ke kantin. Aku lapar," pinta Ron.

Hermione menoleh ke arah Ron. Ia pun menghelakan napasnya.

"Ya, sudahlah."

"ASYIK, AYO KITA MAKAN BERDUA KE KANTIN SEKARANG!"

Ron tampak senang bisa makan berdua dengan Hermione di kantin. Maka ia pun menyeret Hermione ke kantin sekarang. Menyusuri koridor sebelah kiri yang dipenuhi banyak orang. Sungguh berisik dan ramai sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di perpustakaan sekarang, di mana hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengisi berbagai sudut perpustakaan tersebut. Ada yang membaca sambil berdiri. Ada yang membaca sambil duduk. Ada yang membaca sambil bersenda gurau dengan temannya. Ada yang membaca sambil bermain Handphone. Ada yang tidak membaca sama sekali dan membiarkan buku tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja. Banyak pemandangan yang menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Harry sudah berada di dalam perpustakaan itu sekarang. Kepalanya berputar-putar untuk mencari seseorang. Seseorang yang menunggunya sedari tadi di perpustakaan.

Hingga tampaklah seseorang yang dicarinya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang mirip dengan Ron. Umur sekitar 15 tahun. Adik perempuan Ron. Namanya Ginny Weasley.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu senang bisa menemui gadis yang dicarinya. Segera saja dia menyapa gadis itu.

"GINNY!"

Ginny menyadarinya. Ia sedang duduk di belakang meja panjang yang dibuat khusus untuk membaca buku. Ia tersenyum saat Harry datang ke arahnya.

"Hei, Harry."

Harry juga tersenyum sambil memilih duduk di bangku yang kosong di samping Ginny.

"Hei, Ginny. Lama menunggu ya?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku juga baru saja tiba di sini kok, Harry."

Ginny kelihatan salah tingkah begitu ketika berdekatan dengan Harry seperti ini. Ia pun melayangkan pandangannya pada buku yang dibacanya sejak tadi.

Harry memperhatikan keadaan perpustakaan sebentar. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Ginny lagi.

"Oh iya, kata Ron. Ada sesuatu penting yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku ya. Memangnya kamu mau bicara apa?"

Ketika ditanya begitu, Ginny tersentak. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ng ... I-Itu ... Be-Begini, Harry ...," Ginny malah terbata-bata.

Harry mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa? Bilang saja. Tidak usah malu-malu."

Ginny benar-benar kalang kabut. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Harry sekarang? Dia benar-benar bingung setengah mati.

Ya, sesungguhnya Ginny mulai menyukai Harry sejak berkenalan dengan Harry. Ron yang memperkenalkan Ginny dengan Harry saat Ginny baru masuk ke sekolah ini. Lalu Harry dan Ginny pun menjadi teman yang akrab karena Harry selalu suka membantu Ginny setiap kali bertemu. Entah itu membantu mengangkat buku-buku perpustakaan sebab Ginny suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan setelah di luar jam sekolah atau membantu mengajarkan Ginny mempelajari suatu materi pelajaran yang tidak diketahui. Tahu sendirilah, Harry adalah murid yang paling jenius di sekolah itu. Hampir di setiap nilai akademik dan nilai olahraganya mencapai batas yang sangat sempurna yaitu nilai A.

Biarpun jenius, tidak ada gadis yang berani mendekati Harry. Mereka menganggap Harry biasa-biasa saja seperti kebanyakan laki-laki di sekolahnya. Mungkin penampilan Harry yang terlalu culun karena memakai kacamata tebal dan gaya rambut yang tidak menarik perhatian. Mungkin juga karena faktor-faktor itu yang membuat tidak ada gadis yang berani mendekatinya. Hanya Hermione dan Ginny yang mau mendekatinya.

Tapi, sekarang tanpa disadari Harry sendiri. Sudah ada dua gadis yang sangat suka dengannya yaitu Hermione dan Ginny. Dua gadis itu suka padanya. Mereka akan berencana ingin merebut hati laki-laki jenius itu.

Setelah lama terdiam, Ginny mulai mengutarakan maksudnya untuk mengajak Harry berbicara di perpustakaan.

"Be-Begini, Harry. A-Aku ... Aku ingin minta diajari tentang pelajaran ini," ucap Ginny langsung saja menunjukkan buku yang dipegangnya tadi pada Harry.

Harry memperhatikan buku yang ditunjukkan Ginny padanya dengan seksama. Ia memegang kacamatanya erat-erat.

"Hm ... Buku pelajaran tentang kimia dasar."

Pandangan Ginny tertancap pada Harry. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Aha, iya. Belajar tentang kimia dasar," Ginny tersenyum kecil."Aku tidak mengerti tentang pelajaran kimia dasar ini. Kamu maukan mengajari aku, Harry?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Harry menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke, mau. Aku mau mengajarimu."

Ginny senang sekali mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Harry."

"Sama-sama. Mungkin kita bisa belajar sekarang."

"Boleh juga sekarang, Harry."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu sekarang. Perhatikan baik-baik ya."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Harry pun mulai berceramah panjang layaknya guru yang mengajari muridnya. Ginny mendengarkannya dengan baik. Sesekali ia tersenyum malu-malu begitu karena bisa berdekatan dengan orang yang disukainya. Inilah caranya untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Harry.

'Harry, semoga kamu juga bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang kalau aku menyukaimu. Secepatnya aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku,' batin Ginny yang sangat bertekad ingin menjadikan Harry menjadi pacarnya. Dia akan terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya Harry.

Tapi, apakah usaha Ginny itu berhasil atau tidak?

Lihat saja nantinya bagaimana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam pun tiba. Bulan dan bintang tidak tampak untuk menghiasi angkasa. Langit tampak gelap gulita. Angin tidak bertiup. Suasana dingin, sepi, dan sunyi menguasai sekitar sekolah kastil tua tersebut.

Di ruang rekreasi, tempat perkumpulan para murid asrama yang duduk di kelas 11. Ada tiga orang yang sedang duduk bersama dalam satu meja bundar. Tak jauh dari mereka duduk, kayu-kayu yang berada di kubah cerobong asap dibakar untuk menghangatkan suasana ruangan yang cukup dingin karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin.

Tiga serangkai itu sedang belajar bersama-sama untuk membahas mata pelajaran tentang Fisika. Berbagai aktifitas tampak menarik diperhatikan saat mereka sedang serius belajar berkelompok seperti ini.

Ron yang sedang duduk di lantai bersama Hermione. Sedangkan Harry duduk santai di sofa. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara karena sedang memusatkan perhatian untuk bisa mengerjakan soal-soal sulit di pelajaran Fisika. Hal itu dilakukan agar otak mereka terasah lebih tajam lagi dan tidak kaget saat menghadapi ujian semester yang tidak lama lagi akan diadakan. Untuk itulah, semuanya harus dipersiapkan sematang mungkin sejak dini. Dengan begitu, nilai-nilai sempurna pasti bisa diraih.

Satu detik. Satu menit. Satu jam.

Mereka sudah terdiam selama satu jam. Mereka benar-benar serius belajar.

Tak lama kemudian, Hermione menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Harry.

"Hei, Harry."

"Ya?"

Harry menoleh juga ke arah Hermione.

"Hm, apa yang kamu lakukan pas di perpustakaan tadi?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

Ron pun tersentak ketika Hermione bertanya begitu. Ia pun memandang ke arah Harry.

Harry pun menjawabnya langsung dengan jujur.

"Oh tadi siang di perpustakaan. Ya, aku menemui seseorang tadi di sana."

"Seseorang?" Hermione kelihatan semakin penasaran.

Spontan, membuat Ron yang panik mendengarnya. Ia pun memberi isyarat pada Harry, berharap Harry tidak menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi. Harry menyadari isyarat yang dilempar Ron padanya.

Ron memberi isyarat lewat gerakan mulutnya yang tidak bersuara. Kebetulan Hermione berhadapan dengan Harry. Ia duduk tepat di dekat sofa yang diduduki Harry. Lalu Ron duduk berseberangan dengan Hermione dengan dibatasi meja bundar tersebut.

Tapi, Harry tidak mengerti dengan apa yang disampaikan Ron padanya. Apalagi Ron memberikan isyarat lewat gerakan mulut tak bersuara. Jadi, apa artinya isyarat Ron itu?

Otak Harry memproses lebih jauh maksud Ron. Sehingga membuat Hermione keheranan melihat Harry yang terus memandang ke arah Ron. Lantas Hermione melihat ke arah Ron.

"Ron, apa yang kamu bilang sama Harry?" Hermione menatap Ron dengan tajam.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tertawa cengengesan.

"Hahaha, tidak ada."

"Huh, kamu pasti bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong, Hermione."

"Aku tidak percaya," Hermione berwajah sewot."Pasti ada yang kamu sembunyikan dariku. Terutama kamu, Harry!"

Jari telunjuk diarahkan tepat pada Harry. Harry pun terperanjat saat ditunjuk oleh Hermione.

"Heh?" Harry ternganga.

"Kamu pasti juga menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan Harry? Ayo, jawab!"

"Eh, itu ... Memang tidak ada apa-apa kok, Hermione. Iya, kan Ron?"

Harry menengok ke arah Ron. Hermione menatap tajam ke arah Ron juga.

"Ya, itu benar," Ron masih saja tertawa cengengesan sambil mengangguk cepat.

Hermione pun terdiam. Ia menurunkan tangan yang digunakannya untuk menunjuk Harry. Ia memperhatikan dua laki-laki itu bergantian. Seketika wajahnya mengeras.

"AAAAAH, KALIAN PASTI BERBOHONG PADAKU! JADI BEGINI NAMANYA TEMAN. KALIAN MENYIMPAN SEBUAH RAHASIA DAN AKU TIDAK BOLEH MENGETAHUI RAHASIA ITU," seru Hermione yang benar-benar kesal saat itu juga."YOU ARE BAD! I HATE YOU! AKU TIDAK INGIN BERBICARA SAMA KALIAN LAGI. JADI, JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI. AKU PERGI!"

Setelah mengatakan semuanya, Hermione membereskan semua bukunya dan segera pergi dari sana. Ia cemberut dan sangat kesal karena dibohongi oleh teman-temannya seperti ini. Sehingga membuat Harry dan Ron terbengong-bengong menatap kepergiannya.

Ron pun berniat mengejar Hermione. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"HERMIONE! TUNGGU!"

"JANGAN DIKEJAR, RON!"

Harry juga bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Ron tidak jadi melangkah. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Harry.

"Harry ... Hermione ... Dia benar-benar marah sama kita."

Harry hanya menghelakan napas pelannya.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti dia pasti akan menemui kita lagi. Hermione memang selalu begitu, kan?"

"Tapi, semua ini adalah salahku. Seharusnya kita memberitahukan semuanya pada Hermione."

Ron menunduk lesu. Lantas bahunya dipegang oleh Harry.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Jangan sedih, nanti kita akan membujuk Hermione agar dia tidak marah lagi sama kita. Oke?"

"Hm, oke."

Mereka pun saling mengangguk bersama-sama. Sementara Harry belum juga mengetahui semua yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Dirinya yang dikejar dua cinta. Tapi, entah bagaimana perasaan Harry sekarang. Adakah seorang gadis yang disukainya saat ini?

Entahlah, siapa yang tahu. Jawabannya akan datang di waktu berikutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Halo everyone, inilah cerita pertama saya di fandom Harry Potter. Atas permintaan 92 Uzumaki, saya membuat cerita twoshot seputar pairing Harry x Hermione. Entah cerita ini bagus atau nggak. Ya, setidaknya saya mencoba mengupdate cerita di fandom Harry Potter ini.**

 **Bisa dibilang saya memang banyak menulis cerita fic seputar dunia anime/manga karena saya pencinta anime/manga juga. Di samping itu, saya juga suka Harry Potter sejak zaman sekolah dulu. Hm, kalau nggak salah pas SMP-lah. Apalagi pemeran film aslinya yaitu Daniel Radcliffe. Ia benar-benar mirip dengan orang yang saya suka pas SMA dulu. Hehehe ... *kok malah curhat***

 **Jadi, dalam cerita ini, kehidupan Harry Potter dan kawan-kawannya dibuat seperti biasanya. Tanpa ada sihir atau apa. Ya, bisa dibilang kehidupan normal. Mungkin dalam cerita ini, akan terbawa suasana anime yang sering saya buat dalam fic. Tapi, saya usahakan agar tidak ada unsur kejepangannya. Entah ada atau nggak. Saya nggak tahu juga sih.**

 **Terakhir terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca fic request ini. Terutama yang merequest fic ini, semoga kamu suka dengan ceritanya ya.**

 **Thank you for attention. Good bye!**

 **From ...**

 **Hikari Syarahmia ...**

 **Jumat, 20 November 2015**

 **Please, give me a review for this story! Write your review this above!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Saya hanya meminjam para karakter tokoh yang ada di novelnya. Izinkan ya. ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TWO SHOT**

 **Pairing: Harry x Hermione**

 **Genre: romance/friendship**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: AU (kisah berbeda dengan kisah aslinya)**

 **Jumat, 20 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk 92 Uzumaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JEALOUS**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Mereka pun saling mengangguk bersama-sama. Sementara Harry belum juga mengetahui semua yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Dirinya yang dikejar dua cinta. Tapi, entah bagaimana perasaan Harry sekarang. Adakah seorang gadis yang disukainya saat ini?**

 **Entahlah, siapa yang tahu. Jawabannya akan datang di waktu berikutnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari ini, Hermione benar-benar menjauh dari Harry dan Ron. Mereka benar-benar menjadi orang asing bagi Hermione. Hermione tidak mau berbicara dengan mereka lagi. Ia masih tersinggung dengan kejadian di ruang rekreasi itu.

Setiap kali mereka mendekati Hermione, pasti Hermione selalu pergi menjauh dari mereka. Kalau diajak bicara, pasti tidak dipedulikan. Sudah berapa kali usaha mereka untuk membujuk Hermione, tidak berhasil juga.

Sekarang perlakuan Hermione membuat mereka semakin bersalah dan menyesal. Terlebih bagi Harry sendiri. Dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Hermione berbaikan lagi dengannya dan Ron. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar pertemanan ini tidak putus karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

Usai bel pulang berbunyi, Hermione pun keluar bersama teman-teman yang lain. Gadis itu cepat-cepat berjalan karena dua teman laki-lakinya mengejarnya tanpa lelah sedikitpun. Mereka bersepakat untuk terus membujuk Hermione.

"HERMIONE, TUNGGU!" teriak Ron sekeras mungkin.

Hasilnya, langkah Hermione terhenti juga. Dia membalikkan badannya ke arah dua temannya yang sudah bersusah payah untuk terus mendekatinya.

"Apa, hah?" ujar Hermione dengan nada yang ketus.

Ron dan Harry tersenyum karena Hermione mulai mau mempedulikan mereka.

"Hm, Hermione, kami minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu," ujar Harry dengan tampang yang sangat serius."Sungguh kami tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Kami memang menyimpan rahasia yang tidak kamu ketahui."

Semuanya dikatakan Harry dengan jujur. Dengan berharap Hermione tidak marah lagi. Jadi, atas persetujuan Ron, akhirnya Harry mau memberitahukan semuanya pada Hermione.

"Oh ya, ternyata benarkan kalau kalian menyimpan rahasia di belakangku. Kalian jahat tidak memberitahukannya padaku. Kita berteman, kan? Tapi, malah simpan rahasia cuma berdua saja. Tanpa mau berbagi denganku," Hermione menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Karena itu, kami meminta maaf padamu. Kamu mau memaafkan kami, kan Hermione?"

Sekali lagi Harry meminta maaf. Hermione terdiam sebentar.

Sedetik kemudian, Hermione menghelakan napasnya.

"Haaaah, baiklah. Aku memaafkan kalian."

Harry dan Ron saling pandang sambil tertawa lebar.

"Syukurlah, Hermione. Kamu sudah memaafkan kami," kata Ron yang sangat tenang.

Hermione melipat tangan di dada. Ia masih berwajah sewot.

"Tapi, katakan dulu rahasia yang kalian simpan itu," Hermione penasaran.

"Rahasia itu ... Ya, waktu itu aku menemui seseorang. Namanya Ginny Weasley, adiknya Ron," Harry menunjuk Ron disertai anggukan dari Ron.

Kepala Hermione miring sedikit ke kanan.

"Terus untuk apa kamu menemui adik Ron di sana, Harry?"

"Mengajarinya belajar tentang kimia dasar."

"Kamu mau mengajari dia, Harry?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku mau mengajari dia. Dia minta aku mengajarinya belajar. Tidak mungkinkan aku tolak?"

Seketika wajah Hermione menjadi kusut. Lipatan tangan di dadanya dilepaskannya. Membuat Ron dan Harry keheranan melihat perubahan wajah Hermione.

"Hermione, kamu kenapa?" tanya Harry.

"Huh, Harry. Kamu menyebalkan!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hermione berbalik badan dan segera meninggalkan dua temannya itu. Kembali mereka bengong dan tercengang.

"Lho, kenapa Hermione marah lagi?" tukas Ron yang ternganga habis.

"Kali ini dia marahnya sama aku. Bukan sama kamu, Ron," Harry memasang wajah suramnya.

Mereka menatap kepergian Hermione sampai hilang dari pandangan. Mereka benar-benar terpaku di antara orang-orang yang lalu lalang di koridor itu. Sejenak suasana sangat ramai dan berisik.

"Mungkin ... Hermione itu cemburu," ucap Ron tiba-tiba lagi.

Harry melirik ke arah Ron.

"Cemburu?"

"Ya, cemburu sama kamu, Harry. Hermione marah karena kamu mengajari Ginny belajar kimia. Itu berarti ..."

Ron melirik ke arah Harry. Harry merasa berdebar-debar menanti kelanjutan dari perkataan Ron.

"Berarti apa?"

"Itu berarti Hermione itu suka sama kamu, Harry."

Harry pun kaget mendengarnya. Ron memasang wajah yang sangat serius.

"Hermione suka sama aku?"

"Ya, begitulah, Harry. Tapi, itu baru dugaanku saja. Jadi, jangan dipikirkan terlalu dalam. Bisa-bisa kamu akan gila nantinya. Gila mikir terus."

Harry tertawa kecil sambil mendorong kepala Ron pelan.

"Hahaha ... Bisa-bisanya kamu bercanda, Ron."

"Hei, aku serius kok!"

"Lupakan saja. Ayo, kita kembali ke asrama dulu!"

Harry berjalan duluan meninggalkan Ron. Ron yang terbengong-bengong dibuatnya.

"HARRY, AKU SERIUS! INI BUKAN CANDAAN BIASA!"

Ron pun mengejar Harry. Harry yang terus berjalan tanpa menunggu Ron. Mereka pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari Hermione pergi tadi. Mereka berjalan menuju ke asrama untuk beristirahat sejenak dari kegiatan belajar yang sangat menuntut kinerja aktifitas otak. Apalagi sebentar lagi ujian semester akan tiba. Saatnya untuk belajar dengan serius.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry berjalan sendirian saat menyusuri halaman dalam sekolah. Banyak orang yang lewat di sana. Sampai ada seseorang yang berlari-lari kecil mengejar Harry sekarang.

"HARRY!"

Harry menyadarinya dan menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut, tepatnya dari belakang.

Rupanya Ginny. Ia senang bisa bertemu dengan Harry saat pagi hari seperti ini. Harry juga senang bisa bertemu dengan Ginny.

"Hai, Ginny! Selamat pagi!"

"Hai juga Harry! Selamat pagi!"

Mereka saling tersenyum sambil menyapa dengan ramah. Lalu mereka saling berhadapan.

"Mau ke kelas ya?" tanya Ginny.

"Iya," jawab Harry."Ayo, kita sama-sama pergi. Arahnya sama, kan?"

Ginny mengangguk-angguk.

"Boleh juga."

"Ayo."

Mereka berdua pun langsung berjalan bersama menuju ke gedung sekolah. Menuju ke arah yang sama dengan orang-orang.

Selama dalam perjalanan ke kelas, mereka saling mengobrol dengan akrab. Hingga tanpa terasa mereka tiba di depan kelas 10-B. Kelasnya Ginny.

"Hah, sudah tiba di kelasku rupanya," Ginny menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Harry."Oh iya, Harry. Aku mau masuk ke kelasku dulu ya."

Harry juga menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Ya, Ginny."

"Sampai nanti, Harry!"

"Sampai nanti, Ginny!"

Tiba-tiba, Ginny mencium pipi Harry. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum malu-malu begitu dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Sementara Harry yang diciumnya, berdiri kaku dengan wajah yang syok. Ia kaget sekali karena mendapati pipinya dicium tiba-tiba oleh seorang gadis.

Ini pertama kalinya, dia dicium seperti ini. Berarti ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

'Ginny menciumku?' batin Harry yang masih syok.

Lalu ia tersenyum kecil sambil memegangi pipi yang dicium Ginny tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga bakal mendapatkan kejutan di pagi hari seperti ini.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan yang senang.

Tanpa ia sadari juga, ada seseorang yang mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Seseorang itu menggeram saat Ginny mencium pipi Harry tadi. Ia melihat adegan itu. Sangat membuatnya cemburu sekarang.

"Dasar, Harry! Berarti kamu memang suka sama adik Ron. Huh, kamu memang semakin menyebalkan," gumam Hermione yang sudah sangat cemberut sambil memegang erat dua tali tas yang bergantung di dua bahunya.

Lantas ia pun berjalan ke arah yang sama di mana Harry pergi tadi. Ia semakin kesal saja terhadap Harry sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran pun selesai. Semua murid dan guru pun keluar dari kelas masing-masing.

Di kelas 11-B, di mana Harry dan dua temannya berada. Terlihat Harry yang sibuk mengemasi buku-bukunya. Lalu Hermione pun datang menghampirinya.

"Harry!"

Harry pun menyadari Hermione sudah berada di dekatnya. Ia pun kaget sedikit.

"Hermione?" Harry memegang kacamatanya dengan erat."Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara empat mata sama kamu."

"Bicara empat mata?"

"Iya. Tapi, tidak di sini."

Sekilas Hermione melihat ke arah Ron yang duduk di sebelah Harry. Harry juga melihat ke arah Ron.

"Kenapa?" Ron keheranan saat dua temannya memandanginya dengan aneh.

"Maaf, Ron. Sebaiknya kali ini kamu tidak usah ikut aku sama Harry. Soalnya aku mau bicara empat mata sama Harry di tempat lain. Kamu tidak keberatan, kan?" kata Hermione dengan muka yang sangat serius.

Ron tercengang sebentar. Lalu ia pun menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Tidak masalah," Ron tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Ron. Aku pergi dulu sama Harry."

Langsung saja Hermione menarik tangan Harry. Harry pun terseret oleh langkah Hermione.

"Sampai nanti, Ron. Maaf, aku duluan," sahut Harry yang merasa tidak enak dengan Ron karena harus meninggalkan Ron sendirian.

"Ya, Harry!" Ron tetap tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia masih duduk di bangkunya sendiri dan memilih menatap kepergian dua temannya itu.

Maka Harry dan Hermione pun pergi meninggalkan Ron sendirian. Tiada lagi orang yang menghuni kelas tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione mengajak Harry berbicara sambil duduk di bangku kayu di halaman dalam sekolah yang bersatu dengan taman sekolah. Suasana sangat berisik dan ramai karena banyak orang yang bertebaran di tempat ini. Semua orang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya sejenak di tempat ini bersama orang-orang terdekat.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku, Hermione?" tanya Harry mengawali percakapan duluan.

Hermione menatap Harry dengan pandangan yang serius.

"Begini, aku mau cuma tanya saja. Apa kamu sudah berpacaran sama Ginny, adiknya Ron itu?" ungkap Hermione secara langsung.

Harry tertegun sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Ginny."

"Nah, terus ... Kalau tidak berpacaran, kenapa Ginny mencium pipimu? Hayoooo ...," Hermione menunjuk ke arah muka Harry. Sehingga membuat Harry sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"Kapan kamu melihatnya?" wajah Harry sedikit memerah. Kelihatannya begitu.

"Tadi pagi."

Sekali lagi Harry tersentak kaget. Setelah itu, dia tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha ..."

Hermione tercengang melihat Harry malah tertawa.

"Kenapa kamu malah tertawa, hah?"

"Hahaha, Hermione. Kamu benar-benar lucu. Dengar ya aku dan Ginny itu tidak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya teman biasa kok. Jadi, kamu tidak usah cemburu begitu."

"Hiii ... Siapa yang cemburu sama kamu? Kamu merasa saja, Harry."

"Terus ngapain kamu nanya begituan sama aku? Apa tidak cemburu namanya?"

"Haaah, Harry. Sudah beberapa kali aku bilang sama kamu kalau aku itu tidak cemburu. Kamu salah paham. Jadi, jangan terlalu dianggap serius. Oke?"

Hermione mengatakan semuanya dengan muka yang serius. Dia terus menunjuk ke arah Harry dengan tegas.

"Tapi, aku memang menganggapnya serius, Hermione."

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Jangan bilang lagi kalau aku itu cemburu. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

"Memang aku tidak bilang kamu cemburu lagi. Tapi, bagaimana jika aku bilang kalau aku suka padamu?"

SIIIING!

Hening sejenak.

Malaikat lewat sebentar walaupun memang tidak terlalu sepi karena masih banyak orang yang berkumpul di sekitar Harry dan Hermione.

Hermione terdiam sebentar. Sementara Harry memandang Hermione dengan lama.

Setelah itu, Hermione menurunkan tangannya dan membuang muka dari hadapan Harry sekarang juga.

"Hahaha ... Kamu pasti bercanda, Harry. Kamu pasti bercanda kalau kamu suka sama aku. Mana mungkin itu," Hermione tertawa ngakak.

Namun, Harry tetap bersikap serius. Ia pun memegang tangan Hermione dengan erat.

"Aku serius, Hermione. Aku benar-benar suka sama kamu. Ini tidak bohong ataupun candaan belaka. Cuma kamu, gadis yang kusukai sejak dulu."

Membuat Hermione berhenti tertawa. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Harry. Apalagi tangannya kini digenggam kuat oleh Harry.

"Harry ... Kamu benar-benar suka sama aku?"

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ya, benar. Aku benar-benar suka sama kamu. Aku benar-benar sayang kamu, Hermione."

Hermione terpaku mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia tertawa kecil.

"Aku ... Aku juga suka kamu, Harry."

GREP!

Secara langsung Hermione merangkul leher Harry. Harry membalas pelukan Hermione. Ia tersenyum senang. Sementara Hermione menitikkan air matanya saking terharunya.

Mereka berpelukan dengan erat di antara orang-orang yang mondar-mandir di tempat itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menonton kemesraan mereka. Semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Begitulah keadaan orang-orang di luar sana.

Setelah lama berpelukan, Harry dan Hermione melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Mereka tersenyum bersama karena sudah menyatakan cinta mereka.

"Aku mau tahu sejak kapan kamu menyukai aku, Harry? Terus kenapa kamu bisa menyukai aku?" tanya Hermione seraya menggenggam tangan Harry.

Harry tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Aku suka kamu sejak lama. Ya, waktu SMP-lah. Terus kenapa aku menyukai kamu, karena kamu adalah temanku yang terbaik. Itu saja."

"Itu saja alasannya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku paham kok."

Harry menatap wajah Hermione lagi. Hermione juga menatap wajah Harry.

Lantas Hermione melepaskan kacamata Harry. Membuat Harry tersentak.

"Eh, Hermione. Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Harry kelabakan dan mengedipkan matanya yang kurang jelas untuk melihat.

Hermione menyembunyikan kacamata Harry di saku baju seragam sekolahnya. Lalu ia memegang dua pipi Harry. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama wajah Harry.

"Ternyata tanpa kacamata, kamu tampan juga ya, Harry."

"Tapi, tanpa kacamata. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Jadi, kembalikan kacamataku sekarang juga."

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya."

"Hermione, kamu mau apa?"

Terjadilah suatu peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka. Namun, yang pasti mereka saling mendekat dan mendekat. Lalu terjadilah insiden yang sangat mendebarkan hati di antara Harry dan Hermione.

Saat adegan itu berlangsung, ternyata ada seseorang yang melihatnya. Dia adalah Ginny. Dia menangis karena Harry sudah berdekatan dengan teman baiknya. Bahkan sudah mesra seperti itu.

Ginny cemburu. Ginny kecewa. Ia pun berlari cepat meninggalkan tempat yang sangat menyesakkan dadanya sekarang. Cemburu dan sakit hati menguasai jiwanya. Cintanya sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Harry. Kamu sudah melukai hatiku. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kak Ron, aku gagal mendapatkan cintanya Harry. Hiks ...," gumam Ginny pelan. Ia terus menangis sambil berlari menuju asrama. Menerobos orang-orang yang lewat. Tanpa mempedulikan sumpah serapah orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Paling penting, dia segera menenangkan hatinya di asrama nantinya.

Inilah akhirnya. Kisah cinta Harry dan Hermione yang berakhir bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Bagian yang terakhir, saya update juga nih!**

 **Seharian ini, saya selesaikan mengetik cerita ini. Berhubung idenya ada dan masih hangat, semoga aja tepat sasaran.**

 **Akhirnya, happy ending. Saya sudah berusaha agar endingnya happy dan nggak ada sedihnya. Mungkin karena baru di fandom ini, saya nggak tahu feelnya udah dapat atau belum. Soalnya saya udah lama nggak nonton Harry Potter lagi. Jadi, lupa-lupa ingat tentang siapa-siapa aja karakter di dalam Harry Potter itu.**

 **Boro-boro mau nonton, saya aja dilarang nonton film sampai lewat tengah malam sama abang saya. Saya disuruh tidur cepat. Jadi, nggak bisa nonton deh. Apalagi kalau ada film horror atau acara-acara mistis kayak Dunia Lain gitu. Pasti abang saya menukarnya dengan channel lain dan menyuruh saya tidur cepat karena sudah lewat tengah malam. Ya, udah daripada diomelin mending saya tidur aja sambil mengetik cerita di hp sampai tertidur. Hehehe ... ^^**

 **Sekian dari saya dan terima kasih udah mau singgah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Thank you for attention.**

 **FROM**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Jumat, 20 November 2015**

 **Harap berikan review kamu di bawah ini ya. Pleaseeeeeee! ^^**


End file.
